Only You
by Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune
Summary: This ficlet takes place after Yugi makes Yami spend the day with Tea. YYY, slight Yaoi, little bit of Tea Bashing. It's my first fic so please be gentle.


"Only You"

Rated:K+ ( just in case)  
Summary: This ficlet takes place after Yugi tricked Yami into spending the day with Tea. YY/Y, Yaoi, and slight Tea Bashing. / Yami and Yugi talking through mind-link/

It had been the worst day of his life. Yugi had tricked him into spending the whole day with that friendship-preaching bimbo. Yami could get along with just about anybody, but Tea irked his nerves, and was annoying. The whole time that had been together, she was either batting her lashes at him, or trying to rub up against him. It annoyed him to no end. If it werent for his aibou pleading with him to give Tea a chance and try to get to know her, he never would have agreed. He'd do anything for his aibou. Even it meant spending the day with an idiot. He didn't know what gave Yugi the idea that he was remotely interested in Tea, let alone females in general. Since they were one in the same, Yami automatically thought that Yugi knew he was gay. But,now was not the time to figure out the inner workings of Yugi's naive mind. All he had to do now was get Tea to her door without sending her to the shadow realm or getting molested.

"Yami, I really enjoyed out date today. We should do it again sometime," she screeched in her annoying voice.  
"For the LAST time, it was not a date. A date implies that I like you in a romantic way , which the whole fuckin' world knows that I don't," he said through clenched teeth.  
/ Yami, don't be so mean. She's only trying to be polite," said Yugi./  
/POLITE! You call grabbing my ass and trying to suck my face off polite!. Have you lost your mind Yugi/

Yugi cringed in his soul room. He had never seen Yami that upset before. He had known for awhile that Tea had a serious crush on his Yami. He did too, but he didn't think his Yami liked boys so he kept his feeling to himself. All he wanted was for Yami to be happy, and he thought that Tea would be the key to that happiness. Now he was beginning to regret the whole day.

Now Yami really felt like shit. He yelled at his aibou, he was stuck with a nematoad (sp?), and he had a really bad headache. He wanted to apologize to Yugi for yelling, but he closed his end of the mind-link. Things just couldn't get any worst.Oh,how the Fates love to play. You see, while Yami and Yugi were talking through their mind-link, Tea was pulling on Yami's sleeve to get his attention. When he didn't respond, she thought a kiss might do the trick. She kissed him square on the lips, and lets just say Yami was not happy about it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TOUR PROBLEM, YOU DERMATOLOGICALLY CHALLENGED CIRCUS FREAK! hOW DARE YOU KISS ME WITH YOUR RANCID CHEESE BREATH. DO YOU WANT TO DIE TODAY," he bellowed.  
"Come on Yami, You know you liked it. Just admit that you want me just as much as I want you," she said as she batted her lashes at him.

He really lost it then. He grabbed her by the collar and slammed her up against her door. He was shaking so badly that he almost lost his balance. The Eye of Horus was glowing so bright, and emitted such strong shadow magic that Tea could hardly breathe.

"IF YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS, LIPS, OR ANY OTHER PART OF YOUR BODY ON ME, I WILL SEND YOU ASS SO FAR INTO THE SHADOW REALM THAT NOT EVEN THE GODS THEMSELVES WOULD BE ABLE TO GET YOU OUT," he said in a deathly calm voice. He dropped her to the ground leaving her shaking and scared.

Yugi had heard everything that happened and was scared. Very scared. He knew Yami was only a few minutes away from the game shop, so he did the only thing he could do. Hide.  
He heard the door slam, and Yami yelling for him, but he was to afraid to move. He didn't know what his Yami was capable of, and he didn't want to find out. Unfortunately for Yugi, he didn't hide all that well, and Yami found him in the closet.

"Come out of the closet Yugi," he said in a dangerous voice. Yugi walked out, and looked at his shoes. He was to afraid to look Yami in the eye.  
"Yugi, what on EARTH possessed you to try and Tea and I together?" Yami asked.  
"Well, you have been kind of depressed lately, and I thought a date might cheer you up," he said timidly.  
"Well, it didn't. The only thing I got out of that whatever you want to call it is a migraine, and a sore ass. If you want to help me in the future, don't ever do this again," he yelled.

Yugi had tears in his eyes now. Yami had never yelled at him before. All he was trying to do was help.(Awwwwwwww! Poor Yugi)  
"I'm sorry Yami. I'll never bother with your love life again. I was just trying to help," he said as he brushed tears out of his eyes. Yami saw this and wanted to kick himself for making his aibou cry.  
"Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that I don't like Tea like that. You knew that and made me go anyway. That wasn't fair," he said softly. He walked over to Yugi and placed him on his lap. Yugi looked at him quickly then looked back down. He had never been so ashamed of himself. Yami lifted Yugi head up, and rested his forehead against Yugi's. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Yugi spoke.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore," he asked.  
"No, I'm not mad at you. Besides, my heart belongs to someone already," he whispered.  
"Who?" Yugi asked shyly.  
"You." Yami replied.  
"Really, you mean it?" he asked excitedly.  
"Yes, I mean it. I had been meaning to tell you for some time now, but i was too afraid of your reaction," he said as he looked Yugi straight in the eye. He leaned down and barely brushed his lips against Yugi's.  
Yugi looked up at Yami and kissed him with every emotion he had, and some make believe ones too.  
"I love you Yami," he whispered as he rested his head on Yami's chest.  
"I love you too Aibou."

Owari

Well what did you think? Did it suck, or did you love it. Tell me what you think. Please be gentle. First time writer here.

Ja


End file.
